a girl with a secret
by purple bloodyrose
Summary: this is a tail about a girl whos pass might come back to haunt her. instead of negi coming to mahora it will be nodoka who will be arraving. could people please review i would be grateful for your comments


disclaimers I do not own Negima

Nodoka nodoka! the elderly woman said while trying to wake the sleeping girl time for your first day at school hurry up or you will be late the little girl slowly

got out of bed not wanting to go to school because of past experiences .Don't worry nodoka chan you will be fine ill be downstairs sorting out all of the boxes

that you will be taking to mahora. nodoka had finished dressing she stumbled half a sleep into the bathroom after she went down stairs to the kitchen were

her breakfast was sitting on the table after she had eaten then suddenly she heard her grandmother say. It's time that we got going this made nodoka unhappy

as they drove off from the house nodoka looked back and thought to her self I'll be gone a long time hope grandmother will be okay by her self. An hour

journey later they had come to place which looked like a city not a school wow thought nodoka as she looked around at her surrounding. then the car stopped at

the front entrance there stood two adult males and elderly gentleman and a younger man this made nodoka slightly on edge because she wasn't very good

around the male population. nodoka and her grandmother left the car and walked up to the two gentlemen you must be nodoka said the dean nodoka suddenly

hid behind her grandmother there nothing to be afraid of nodoka said her grandmother. will you please show miss miyazaki to her class room said the dean sure

takamichi agreed this way miss miyazaki nodoka begin to blush then they both entered the school. the dean look around to see if they had gone so there is

something that you would like to discuss with me.

The dean and miyazaki's grandmother had reached his office were they entered the dean sat at his desk please take a seat he said. what was it that you didn't

want to tell me outside. I hear that you are a wizard and that most of the school has wizard teachers said miyazaki's grandmother. the dean raised a eye

brow I am sorry I don't know what you mean then the old lady cut him off it's ok I know all about magic. ah I see said the dean with a interest

so are you a witch by any chance the dean said that was a long time a go the old lady chuckled so is your granddaughter a witch too this made the old lady sad

unfortunately she is may I have your word that you will keep what I am about to tell you a secret . sure the dean said with a puzzled look on his face

you have heard of the witch of the south. yes the dean said stroking his beard she was a very powerful and dangerous witch it was said that she was sealed

by the other three witches it's also said that she had a daughter but in the records it said that see was murdered out of fear that she would become a danger

just like her mother. but she didn't die like the rumours said i took her in and raised her as my own the deans eyes widened at what she just said

you don't mean that nodoka is the daughter of the witch of the south said the dean yes it is true I am begging you please don't tell the magic academy

she just a girl then she burst into tears. Please don't cry said the dean ill keep this a secret ill have to talk things over with takamichi

this made the woman nervous their is nothing to worry I trust takamichi.

takamichi and nodoka had just arrived at the class room ,knock knock, come in a boyish voice said sorry to disturb you negi but i've brought the new student.

the girls concerted to chat to each other, i wonder what she is like, girl please quite down the kid professor said.

suddenly the a girl poked her head from behind the door. come in don't be shy said the boy with a smile this made the girl blush the girl then entered the

room when suddenly she was bombarded by a horde of girls. well I better be get going negi ill see you in the staff room later. ok thanks then takamichi

left the room and closed the door. nodoka took her seat and negi begin to teach his lesson. About 10 minutes into the lesson something around the girls

neck caught his eye a beautiful pendent, where have I seen that pendent before then he dismissed the idea and begin to teach his lesson. After the day was

over all the girls left for their dorm rooms nodoka was the last to leave. How was your first day nodoka san the girl suddenly jumped

at the question f fine t thank y you s sorry i i g got to g go then nodoka suddenly left the room she found her self out side her dorm room she entered to see girl

look through her boxes while another one was telling her to stop. suddenly the look at the door to see the girl stood there looking at them sorry about

my friend she can be noise sometimes it ok said nodoka with a quite voice. nodoka then went over to the two girls hi I am haruna said one and I am yue said

the other nodoka begin to unpack here let us help you said the girls thank you said nodoka with a smile.

in the staff negi and takamichi were catching up and talking about the lessons when miss minamoto came up to them and said the dean would like to talk to

both of you then she left

the room. negi and takamichi got up and also left the room wonder if their is a problem said negi. they got to the door and knocked on it come in said the voice.

Is their a problem sir said negi please take a set both of you. They both sat at the desk what I am about to tell you must be kept a secrets if you feel that you

may not be able to please leave before I say anything. This made both of them concerned this matter that I am going to discuses can't be told to the magic

academy that is why I am giving you a choice to stay or leave. ill stay sir said negi then takamichi agreed are you sure you my be considered a traitor to the

academy. negi gulped at that takamichi then said sir does it involve the new girl am afraid it does do you remember the legend of the witch of south well we are

housing her daughter. dean is that dangerous said takamichi yes it may be dangerous but I am going to take responsibility for everything that happens I am

asking that you two report any change in the girl and to keep her secrets from the other teachers and the girls. we will do our best then they left the room. I

hope I am doing the right thing thought the dean.


End file.
